Le barman, le pirate et les salamandres
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: L'Arcadia... Son capitaine, sa réputation, ses fantômes qui hantent les couloirs. Heureusement que le barman est là pour tout arranger.


**Le barman, le pirate et les salamandres  
**_Metal en fusion_

_Disclaimers : le barman et les salamandres m'appartiennent. La planète aussi, même si je n'aimerais pas y passer mes vacances. Je reconnais néanmoins qu'il doit y avoir une petite influence de Star Wars là-dedans… Quant au pirate et à son vaisseau, ils sont, hélas, toujours à M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l'auteur : parce que j'aime les défis stupides, ce texte a été écrit sur la base d'une liste de mots improbables que des membres sadiques du forum « Fic Is Not The Enemy » ont eu l'obligeance de me donner. Les voici donc : gériatrie, psychopompe, salamandre, cerbère, tracteur, fiscalité, ottoman, avaliser, brosse à dents, soutane, chant du cygne, pastèque, concours, sabre, cavalier, printemps, obscure clarté, et avec une citation en bonus « Un baiser vaut mieux que deux tu n'auras ». Curieusement, ce n'est pas psychopompe qui a été le plus difficile à caser._

_Définitions : je l'avoue, il a fallu que je consulte le dictionnaire pour psychopompe et je suis allée chercher un autre moyen d'employer ottoman que comme synonyme de turc. Ce qui nous donne en conséquence :  
- psychopompe : qui conduit les âmes des morts dans l'autre monde,  
- ottoman : tissu de soie, à trame de coton, à grosses côtes.  
Soit dit en passant, le proverbe du début est turc. J'ai cependant trouvé que c'était trop simple de noter « proverbe ottoman ». Par ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'on prêtait autrefois à la salamandre la faculté de vivre dans le feu ?_

_Chronologie et autres considérations géographiques : quelque part entre Albator 84 et 78. C'est sans grande importance, de toute façon. La seule information intéressante à connaître, c'est que Bob, Octodian à bras multiples et barman de profession, a cette fois-ci installé son « Metal Bloody Saloon » sur Areese IX, dans la Bordure Intérieure, une colonie somme toute relativement proche des planètes centrales et du siège du gouvernement fédéral, mais qui n'en reste pas moins fort peu développée malgré ses ressources minières – majoritairement à cause de son inhospitalité tout à fait remarquable._

_À Proserpina pour son ottoman, Saintemew pour sa pastèque et Meanne pour sa citation.  
Pour Aqualys. Bienvenue sur ffnet._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_« Bon vin et jolie femme sont deux poisons bien doux. »  
Proverbe terrien, XXème siècle._

Le Metal Bloody Saloon vivait ses derniers instants. Lentement, le vaisseau de démolition se positionna à l'aplomb du dôme qui abritait le bâtiment, avant d'activer son rayon **tracteur** et d'entraîner l'ensemble vers le fleuve de lave, quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas.  
Lorsque le dôme toucha la roche en fusion, il parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur et répandre autour de lui une **obscure clarté** dans les tons rouges. Le vaisseau, lui, s'immobilisa. Avec les reflets de la lave créant des jeux de lumière menaçants sur sa carlingue, il semblait attendre l'accomplissement de son œuvre telle une divinité **psychopompe**.

À l'abri dans le dôme voisin et accoudé au comptoir d'un troquet qui n'était pas le sien (ce qui n'avait dû lui arriver qu'une ou deux fois durant son existence mouvementée), le barman grimaça. Malgré la distance et l'épaisseur de plexiverre qui le séparaient de la lave, il pouvait entendre la structure métallique de son établissement se tordre sous l'effet de la chaleur. Le bruit ressemblait à un gémissement lugubre, et résonnait à ses oreilles comme un amer **chant du cygne**.  
Il soupira avec nostalgie. D'accord, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses bars était détruit, néanmoins il trouvait cette méthode particulièrement cruelle.  
Son voisin de comptoir, quant à lui, considérait la scène avec beaucoup moins d'émotion.

– Bon, c'est fait. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta **brosse à dents** à l'intérieur. On y va, maintenant ?  
– Très drôle, gamin, rétorqua le barman. Laisse-moi faire le deuil de mon saloon, tu veux ?

Son interlocuteur eut un reniflement ennuyé.

– Comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu ça, tiens…  
– Jamais dans la lave, mon garçon. J'ai connu les réquisitions, les bombardements orbitaux, les chars, les effondrements d'atmosphère artificielle et même un glissement de terrain, mais la destruction par le magma, c'est une innovation ! Tu ne trouves pas ça poignant ?  
– Pas trop, non.

« T'as un glaçon à la place du cœur, maudit pirate », grommela le barman tandis que la réaction du pirate en question se bornait à un ricanement narquois. Merde, il venait de perdre le fruit de mois de labeur en quelques minutes ! Il aurait aimé un peu de compassion !  
Mais bon, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'Harlock. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia tenait beaucoup à sa réputation de hors-la-loi insensible et prompt à jouer de son **sabre** pour massacrer les gens, et ce même si le barman savait que cette description était en définitive assez loin de la réalité.

– Tu l'as cherché, aussi, reprit Harlock. Pourquoi es-tu venu t'installer chez ces illuminés ?  
– Une **fiscalité** attractive, grogna le barman, plus vexé par le sarcasme qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
– Sans blagues. Et depuis quand tu payes des impôts ?  
– Tu m'agaces, gamin.

Le pirate sourit.

– M'appelle pas gamin, Bob.

Le barman le foudroya du regard. Harlock le dévisageait d'un œil amusé. Taquin, même. Okay, ce devait être sa façon de le consoler, songea le barman. Les réactions émotionnelles du capitaine pirate rentraient rarement dans les paramètres standards.  
Bob haussa les épaules – ce qui signifiait « cause toujours ». Appeler Harlock « gamin » était son petit plaisir personnel (et un privilège qu'il devait être le seul à posséder dans tout l'univers connu). Hors de question qu'il y renonce.

Le barman réfléchissait à une répartie cinglante lorsqu'il vit Harlock se tendre tout en portant la main à son arme. Bob fronça les sourcils : un groupe d'encapuchonnés en **soutane** était entré, s'était attablé et passait à présent commande auprès du serveur. Sur leurs robes se dessinait une **salamandre** stylisée. L'Octodian supportait modérément les salamandres, en ce moment – en particulier depuis qu'elles avaient décidé d'immoler son bar par la lave.

La congrégation du Renouveau Purificateur régnait sur Areese, supervisait l'exploitation de ses richesses avec un soin méticuleux et avait adopté la salamandre comme emblème, probablement pour sa symbolique liée au feu. À vrai dire, le barman ne s'était pas intéressé plus que cela aux doctrines théologiques de l'ordre ni aux raisons spirituelles ou économiques qui avaient poussé ces gens à s'installer sur une planète que toutes les missions de reconnaissance avaient qualifié « d'invivable ». Non, ce qui avait retenu son attention lorsqu'il avait décidé de se poser quelque temps sur Areese, c'était l'aspect géologique du lieu.

Planète au volcanisme hyperactif, Areese recelait des trésors inestimables : la composition particulière de la croûte planétaire combinée à des conditions de chaleur et de pression idéales générait des diamants à profusion. Évidemment, la cote du diamant avait beaucoup diminué depuis la découverte de cette manne, mais cela demeurait toutefois un business plus que rentable.  
Il se racontait en outre au détour des spatioports que certaines pierres pouvaient atteindre la grosseur d'une **pastèque**, et le barman avait voulu vérifier cette information par lui-même.

Il avait donc ouvert un « Metal Bloody Saloon » sur Areese et, en parallèle, avait commencé à prospecter. Malheureusement pour lui et contrairement à ses habitudes, l'appât du gain l'avait cette fois-ci emporté sur la prudence et il avait fini par être contrôlé par les autorités, lesquelles avaient peu apprécié découvrir une exploitation minière clandestine dans les sous-sols d'un bar dont la vente de spiritueux était déjà à la limite de la légalité.  
Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre. Le barman n'avait sauvé de justesse qu'une poignée de diamants (dont le plus gros rivalisait tout de même largement avec un pamplemousse) et il n'avait échappé au procès sommaire et à la prison que parce qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de faire appel à son meilleur atout (et aussi parce que ledit atout croisait fort heureusement à proximité d'Areese).  
L'arrivée de l'Arcadia en basse atmosphère avait occupé les esprits assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse fausser compagnie aux forces de police et qu'il rejoigne un point de rendez-vous convenu à l'avance avec Harlock.

Il n'avait en revanche rien pu faire pour son saloon, qui achevait de se consumer dans un gargouillis magmatique.

Le barman secoua la tête. Bah, inutile de continuer à broyer du noir. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, de toute façon – détruire, reconstruire, grappiller quelques économies ici et là et se demander si « ailleurs » n'était pas plus agréable à vivre. Il ne se considérait pas comme un voyageur spatial à l'instar d'Harlock ou de cette jolie blonde à bord du Galaxy Express, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à se sédentariser. L'errance, c'était l'aventure, pensait-il. C'était la liberté.

Il fit un signe vague de la main vers les encapuchonnés qu'Harlock fixait toujours avec suspicion.

– J'pense pas qu'ils viennent pour nous, affirma-t-il.

Bien sûr, c'était difficile à estimer vu que tous les membres de la congrégation portaient les mêmes robes d'**ottoman** noir, mais s'il s'était agi de policiers ou de quoi que ce soit d'équivalent, ils se seraient dirigés directement vers Harlock et lui pour les arrêter, non ? D'autant que tous deux n'étaient pas spécialement discrets. Le barman était octodian, après tout, ce qui restait plutôt rare hors de sa planète natale, et Harlock… Et bien, Harlock était Harlock. Il dégageait une aura qui poussait le commun des mortels à s'écarter de lui d'au moins trois mètres, ce qui n'était pas non plus très discret – surtout dans un bar bondé.

– S'ils ne viennent pas pour nous, rétorqua le pirate avec une moue sceptique, alors pourquoi font-ils de leur mieux pour nous observer sans se faire remarquer ?  
– La célébrité, ironisa le barman (quoi qu'il devait malgré tout y avoir une part de ça. Lui-même appartenait à la foule des anonymes, mais Harlock jouissait d'une notoriété universelle). Et puis je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, gamin, mais on ne rentre pas vraiment dans le moule de la clientèle locale.  
– Mmm. Peut-être.  
– 'fin, de toute façon on a dit qu'on y allait, non ?  
– Yep.

Harlock ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder. Il régla leurs consommations et sortit sans se retourner, Bob sur ses talons.

– T'es garé où, gamin ?  
– À l'extérieur. M'appelle pas gamin.

Le barman stoppa net.

– Je ne suis pas équipé pour supporter les vapeurs toxiques de l'extérieur, protesta-t-il.  
– Je me suis posé à côté du sas, répliqua Harlock avec calme. Tu devrais t'en tirer.

Bob ne cessa pas de grogner entre ses dents tandis que le capitaine pirate le conduisait jusqu'à la limite du dôme. Bon sang, même le spatioport était protégé de l'atmosphère délétère de la planète ! Il fallait être inconscient pour s'aventurer dehors comme ça ! … ou hors-la-loi, remarque, songea-t-il. Au final, ils évitaient les points de contrôle, et c'était le meilleur moyen d'aller et venir sans être inquiété.  
Enfin, Harlock s'arrêta devant une porte à demi dissimulée par des conteneurs rouillés.

– C'est un ancien sas de maintenance, expliqua-t-il. La navette est à droite en sortant. À moins de cinq mètres, ajouta-t-il avant que le barman puisse argumenter sur la lave, la chaleur infernale et le caractère mortel d'une sortie sans appareil respiratoire.  
– J'suis pas convaincu.  
– Tu peux rester ici et retourner à ton procès, si tu préfères, persifla Harlock.

Le barman répondit « peuh ! » d'un ton bravache, mais intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Nom d'un poulpe des profondeurs, il venait d'une planète _aquatique _! Il _n'aimait pas_ le feu ! Et Harlock le savait, le salopard ! Ça l'amusait, d'ailleurs.

– Tu te sens prêt, ou tu as besoin de quelques minutes de concentration pour te motiver ? continua le pirate du même ton sarcastique.  
– Je vais être obligé de retenir ma respiration !  
– Oui, moins de dix secondes. Je peux comprendre que tu aies moins de souffle à ton âge, mais si c'est à ce point je ferais mieux de te laisser au service **gériatrie** du prochain hôpital…

Au vu de son expression, Harlock avait l'air décidé à poursuivre les piques narquoises au moins jusqu'à ce que l'Arcadia ait quitté l'orbite. Heureusement pour les nerfs du barman, un bruit de pas pressés les interrompit.

– Attendez ! Monsieur… euh… Capitaine ?

Le barman haussa un sourcil. Encore des adeptes de la salamandre. On ne distinguait rien sous les capuches, mais c'était curieux, il se serait attendu à un timbre moins… hum, féminin.  
De son côté, Harlock ne cilla pas.

– Vous êtes en retard, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Et j'avais demandé à ce que vous me rejoigniez directement ici. Que faisiez-vous au bar, tout à l'heure ?

La capuche à la voix féminine ne se démonta pas.

– Je m'assurais de votre fiabilité, siffla-t-elle. Les inquisiteurs sont partout, et vous auriez très bien pu leur indiquer cet endroit pour entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces, _pirate_.

Harlock pinça les lèvres mais ne chercha pas à se défendre.

– De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas, finit-il par répondre avec froideur.  
– Non, en effet…

La fille ôta sa capuche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en un carré strict. Elle était jeune – à peine plus de vingt ans, supposa le barman – mais dans son regard brillait déjà l'éclat dur de ceux à qui la vie a réservé des épreuves douloureuses.  
Ce qui n'était pas étonnant si elle avait grandi ici. Entre le climat mortel, les catastrophes volcaniques et les contraintes mystico-religieuses des prêtres salamandres, Areese était loin d'être un paradis.

– Nous sommes plus nombreux que prévu, ajouta la fille.

… et elle comptait bien faire embarquer tout le monde à bord de l'Arcadia, comprit le barman.  
La fille redressa le menton d'un air de défi. Le barman attendit les reproches cinglants (Harlock détestait que l'on bouscule ses plans soigneusement conçus, même s'il avait un don pour se sortir des situations les plus imprévisibles). Ils ne vinrent pas.  
Le capitaine pirate se contenta de balayer négligemment le problème d'un bras.

– Aucune importance, trancha-t-il. Allons-y, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harlock s'engouffra dans le sas. Le barman hésita un court instant, surpris que le pirate ait **avalisé** aussi facilement le fait que des inconnus en capuche le suivent (et aussi parce qu'il se battait toujours avec son blocage psychologique à propos de la lave omniprésente, dehors), puis il se fit la réflexion qu'Harlock n'aurait aucun scrupule à le laisser en arrière s'il ne se décidait pas rapidement.  
Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, puis prit une longue inspiration et bondit à l'extérieur. Il arriva à la navette hors d'haleine, en sueur et – fût-il obligé de reconnaître de mauvaise grâce – sans encombres.

– Tu as pensé à refermer le sas ? fut le seul commentaire d'Harlock lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, dans le siège du copilote, après avoir bousculé tous les squatteurs en robe qui s'entassaient à l'arrière.  
– Pas question que je ressorte, grogna Bob.

Le pirate le gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Par chance, le pilotage entre les jets de lave, les colonnes de vapeur et les projections de roches en fusion était suffisamment ardu pour qu'Harlock reste concentré sur sa manœuvre plutôt que sur la poursuite de la conversation.

Par la suite et une fois que la navette se fut posée dans le hangar principal de l'Arcadia, l'Octodian profita de l'arrivée de membres d'équipage pressés de faire des rapports divers à leur capitaine pour s'éclipser. Il connaissait les lieux, et alla par conséquent s'approprier une cabine inutilisée, laissant Harlock et ses hommes s'occuper des autres passagers et espérant que le gamin aurait oublié les sarcasmes la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

–

L'Arcadia avait quitté l'atmosphère d'Areese, puis s'était éloignée de la planète avant d'effectuer un saut warp. Le barman n'avait pas vérifié cet état de fait _de visu_ par une des baies d'observation ou depuis la passerelle, mais il avait entendu le rugissement des moteurs qui s'arrachaient à la gravitation et senti la variation du passage en hyperespace, infime mais si déstabilisante pour qui n'était pas habitué.

Il s'était dit qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa cabine avant d'arriver à destination, où qu'Harlock ait décidé de l'emmener. La faim était rapidement venue à bout de cette sage résolution (il avait surtout jugé idiot de se laisser mourir d'inanition alors que la cuisine du bord fournissait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, de la nourriture tout à fait acceptable et surtout, en quantité).  
Il avait donc été réclamer un bol de mixture qu'il fallait apparemment nommer « pot-au-feu », et à présent, il observait d'un œil les autres occupants du mess tout en sauçant avec soin les dernières gouttes de son repas.

La fille brune qui paraissait avoir organisé l'opération semblait avoir eu faim, elle aussi, et était assise quelques tables plus loin. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas elle qui attira l'attention de l'Octodian, mais certains de ses compagnons de voyage.  
Certaines, pour être exact.

À première vue, il s'agissait de jumelles. Elles avaient troqué leur tenue austère contre des vêtements décontractés – les mêmes pour toutes les deux, ce qui avait déjà provoqué nombre de regards ébahis à chaque fois qu'un membre d'équipage entrait dans le mess. Cependant, personne n'avait encore tenté d'établir un contact, probablement parce que les trois filles étaient accompagnées d'une armoire à glace à l'air bougon.  
L'homme jouait à la perfection son rôle de **cerbère**, foudroyant du regard quiconque s'approchait à moins de deux mètres des jeunes femmes. Tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il considérait la totalité des occupants de l'Arcadia comme des violeurs en puissance – une hypothèse un peu exagérée, de l'avis du barman, mais il devait admettre que les jumelles étaient particulièrement ravissantes et susceptibles de réveiller l'instinct de mâle de n'importe quel pirate à proximité.

Le barman eut un sourire perfide. Il avait une hypothèse à tester, et ce serait en outre une bonne occasion pour faire payer certaines remarques désobligeantes sur sa capacité à maintenir son saloon intact plus de quelques mois.

Il s'approcha donc, confiant dans sa carrure et ses multiples bras pour impressionner l'armoire à glace, et offrit aux filles son **concours** pour leur faire visiter le vaisseau.  
Les jumelles rougirent d'un air tout à fait charmant tandis que la brune le gratifiait d'une mimique sceptique et le garde du corps d'une grimace menaçante. Le barman s'efforça de conserver une expression innocente tout en arguant que non, il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, mais comme il connaissait les lieux et qu'il n'était pas occupé il pouvait peut-être satisfaire leur curiosité – c'était le vaisseau le plus célèbre de la galaxie, après tout.  
S'ensuivit une discussion animée entre les filles et leur chaperon, dont la teneur pouvait être résumée peu ou prou en « on est assez grandes pour se défendre seules ». Le barman en doutait mais il n'ajouta rien, d'autant que, à sa grande surprise, cet argumentaire plutôt risible fonctionna et qu'il se retrouva hors du mess, seul avec les trois jeunes femmes.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qui arriverait s'il décidait d'en profiter, mais d'une part les humaines possédaient trop peu de bras pour être à son goût, et d'autre part il était un gentleman, que diable ! Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se faire éjecter par un sas pour un écart de conduite.

Il fit un signe de la main, invitant d'un geste courtois les filles à le suivre.  
Il était temps de mettre en place le Plan.

–

La visite guidée avait été on ne peut plus agréable. Les filles s'étaient montrées intéressées par les explications du barman mais, davantage que les spécificités techniques de l'Arcadia (que l'Octodian aurait été bien en peine de détailler), elles lui avaient surtout posé d'innombrables questions sur la vie hors d'Areese.  
Oh, elles n'étaient pas totalement ignorantes, bien sûr, mais pour elles qui n'avaient jamais quitté les dômes sécurisés de leur planète, l'immensité de la galaxie leur apparaissait à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Le barman avait fait de son mieux pour les renseigner sans trop enjoliver ni noircir le tableau – enfin, il l'espérait.

Finalement, après parcouru l'Arcadia dans le sens de la longueur (deux fois) et plusieurs fois de haut en bas, il toqua à la porte de bois ouvragée qui barrait l'accès au château arrière.

– Vous êtes sûr que… commença une des jumelles avec une moue apeurée.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un de mes amis !

… qui n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on l'embête, mais zut, chacun son tour ! songea le barman.  
Il n'obtint pas de réponse en provenance de l'intérieur, mais la porte n'était pas verrouillée, aussi entra-t-il.

Harlock, assis à son bureau et en pleine consultation d'un diagramme coloré en trois dimensions, leva un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Bob ? l'apostropha le capitaine d'un ton peu amène.  
– Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, gamin, rétorqua le barman.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

– Je fais visiter, expliqua-t-il.  
– Les passagers sont tenus de rester dans les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés, siffla Harlock. Et toi aussi, tu…

Okay, Harlock n'aimait pas que l'on envahisse son espace vital. Ça, le barman le savait. Mais il côtoyait le pirate depuis longtemps et en connaissait davantage sur ses faiblesses que la plupart des gens – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait songé au Plan en découvrant les jumelles.

– Est-ce que tu leur a souhaité la bienvenue, au moins ? coupa-t-il tout en s'écartant pour révéler ses invitées.

Les jumelles, impressionnées, tentaient de se camoufler derrière son dos, mais le barman les poussa d'autorité vers Harlock.

– Tu leur fais peur, gamin. Sois sociable et dis un mot gentil.

Harlock écarquilla les yeux.

Les jumelles étaient blondes. Leurs longues mèches encadraient à la perfection leur visage au teint d'albâtre, balayaient le bas de leur dos et allaient se perdre à proximité du sol.  
Le capitaine avait toujours eu un faible pour les chevelures blondes interminables. Lorsqu'il avait vu les filles dans le mess, le barman s'était demandé si leurs cheveux étaient rentrés en ligne de compte quand Harlock s'était décidé à embarquer un groupe de réfugiés sorti de nulle part – ç'aurait été une motivation plausible, non ? Néanmoins, étant donné l'expression de choc que le gamin arborait, de toute évidence il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant que le barman ne les lui présente.

Un ange passa. Harlock avait apparemment oublié de respirer.

– On vous a payé assez cher pour vous permettre de faire preuve de courtoisie, pirate ! intervint soudain la brune d'un ton **cavalier**.  
– Je... euh…

Le barman ricana sous cape. C'était mesquin, il le reconnaissait, et ça allait certainement éveiller des souvenirs douloureux, mais le gamin le faisait suffisamment tourner en bourrique pour qu'il n'en profite pas lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Harlock cherchait de quoi reprendre contenance. Il se raccrocha finalement à un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien (et qui demandait relativement peu d'efforts de sociabilité) – non sans avoir lancé un regard furieux au barman.

– Je vous offre un verre ?

… un regard dans lequel affleurait une insondable tristesse, nota le barman avec un pincement au cœur. Il soupira ; il savait comment percer la carapace d'insensibilité qu'il avait vu Harlock construire au fil des années (c'était d'ailleurs son occupation favorite lorsqu'il croisait le pirate) – et il le regrettait à chaque fois qu'il y arrivait.  
Il secoua la tête, dépité. Fichu gamin ! Depuis qu'il le connaissait (une époque où le célèbre hors-la-loi aurait plutôt dû fréquenter les bancs d'une école au lieu d'un saloon miteux), Harlock rejetait avec obstination toutes les marques d'affection paternelle que le barman lui témoignait, et pourtant Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir continuer à le protéger.

De son côté, Harlock n'attendit pas de réponse de ses visiteurs. D'un geste vif, il avait tapé une commande sur le panneau tactile de son bureau, ouvrant une alcôve dans le mur qui s'était révélée être un bar confortablement pourvu. Il en avait sorti du brandy d'Andromède – une bouteille « cuvée de **printemps **», vieillie en fût de chêne terrien, qui devait valoir le prix d'un saloon neuf et pour laquelle le barman s'obligea à ne pas réfléchir à la façon dont le capitaine pirate se l'était procurée.

La brune arborait un air dubitatif, mais accepta néanmoins le verre qu'Harlock lui tendait.  
Les jumelles déclinèrent. Harlock ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. À vrai dire, Harlock faisait tout son possible pour ignorer la présence des deux jeunes filles dans son bureau.

– Quelle que soit l'opinion que vous pouvez avoir de moi, soyez sûre que je vous conduirais en sécurité, comme convenu, dit-il à la brune.

Un temps. Le visage du pirate était inexpressif.

– Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, ajouta-t-il sans regarder personne en particulier.

La fille brune rougit imperceptiblement.

– Malgré la censure, vos exploits sont tout de même parvenus jusqu'à notre communauté, répondit-elle. Vous m'avez… inspirée.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

– Tiens, je ne suis plus un pirate que l'on rémunère pour convoyer des réfugiés dont personne ne se soucie ? ironisa-t-il.  
– Vos idéaux sont nobles, rétorqua la fille d'un ton cassant. Je trouve juste regrettable que vous vous comportiez comme un rustre.

Le sourcil d'Harlock se haussa davantage.

– Vous me voyez navré de ne pas correspondre à vos attentes, lâcha-t-il. Mais il y a longtemps que je ne me préoccupe plus de ce que l'on peut penser de moi.

Ça, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, songea le barman. Il y avait longtemps qu'Harlock s'était blindé contre les agressions extérieures, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elles ne le touchaient pas.  
En particulier lorsqu'elles étaient blondes, d'ailleurs.

L'atmosphère se fit pesante. La brune observait Harlock avec un soin ethnologique, Harlock laissait se prolonger le silence en une belle démonstration de « je déteste avoir de la compagnie, ne comptez pas sur moi pour relancer la conversation », les jumelles s'étaient repliées derrière le dos du barman et le barman nota d'une part que la brune semblait apprécier le brandy d'Andromède, d'autre part que l'attention d'Harlock se focalisait désormais ouvertement sur elle (il fallait admettre que le brandy d'Andromède était loin d'être une boisson pour midinette, et que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une jeune fille – a priori de bonne famille – en déguster comme s'il s'agissait d'un cocktail chic… et se laisser resservir).

Bon, on n'allait pas non plus passer en mode beuverie, songea le barman, d'autant qu'il se voyait mal expliquer aux compatriotes de la brune pourquoi il la leur ramenait ivre morte. C'était traitre, un brandy d'Andromède ! Mais il était tout de même impressionné : d'ordinaire, les néophytes ne supportaient pas plus d'un verre.  
Enfin bref.  
Pour éviter tout problème comportemental lié à l'alcool auquel il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé, l'Octodian estima donc qu'Harlock et lui étaient quittes, escamota habilement le verre de la brune et prit congé.

Le gamin ne daigna même pas se fendre d'une salutation quelconque.

–

Le capitaine pirate avait été d'une humeur massacrante le reste du trajet.  
En fait, non. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en train de vider une bouteille d'alcool fort – la première qui lui tombait sous la main – le regard dans le vague et complètement indifférent à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son vaisseau au même moment.

Cet état d'esprit n'avait pas échappé à son équipage, habitué à une alternance de cycles « laissez-moi seul » / « allons massacrer quelqu'un ». Le barman avait eu l'occasion d'en discuter autour d'un verre, un soir. Chacun y était allé de sa propre hypothèse (« c'est le climat », « il n'aime pas les passagers », « il a besoin d'une bonne bataille spatiale »), jusqu'à ce les gars s'aperçoivent qu'Harlock passait plus souvent au mess qu'en temps normal, et systématiquement lorsque certaines jumelles blondes prenaient leur repas.  
Ceux qui étaient à bord de l'Arcadia depuis ses débuts firent rapidement le rapprochement. Maya… Maya et sa silhouette diaphane, Maya et son regard bordé de longs cils, toujours si triste. Maya et sa blondeur parfaite, ses mèches interminables qui accrochaient la lumière et cette aura dorée qui semblait la suivre même dans les lieux les plus sombres.

– En double exemplaire, 'sûr que c'est un coup dur pour lui, avait commenté quelqu'un.

Maya qu'Harlock avait laissé sur Terre. À jamais.

Le barman avait fini par éprouver des remords. Sous son impassibilité de façade, Harlock cachait des plaies plus profondes. Et ces filles ressemblaient _vraiment_ à Maya.

–

Après neuf jours de voyage, l'Arcadia avait atterri sur Viensche, une planète agricole sans intérêt. Bob s'était alors dit que ce n'était pas dans ce trou paumé qu'Harlock pourrait se changer les idées. Même si son équipage était plutôt d'avis de « le laisser déprimer en paix, tant qu'il est au rendez-vous s'il y a du grabuge et qu'il ne nous fait pas tous tuer, ça va », le barman ne pouvait se défaire d'un sentiment persistant de culpabilité – après tout, c'était lui qui avait mis le capitaine dans cet état.  
Il ne se considérait pas comme un expert _ès_ émotions humaines (il avait toujours trouvé ça beaucoup trop complexe), mais il cohabitait avec les congénères d'Harlock depuis des années et il s'était forgé quelques idées sur la question. En l'occurrence, il existait une expression terrienne – « soigner le mal par le mal » – qui pouvait convenir à la situation présente.

Le barman avait tout de même assuré ses arrières et mené une petite enquête pendant la traversée. Enquête qui s'était d'ailleurs révélée concluante, du moins de son point de vue. Il avait tout d'abord vérifié que les jumelles ne s'approcheraient plus d'Harlock et qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressées par faire « plus ample connaissance » (ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, les pauvres avaient été traumatisées par leur passage dans les quartiers du capitaine et ne s'étaient pas aperçues de l'effet qu'elles avaient eu) ; puis il avait noté que la brune, malgré ses innombrables remarques méprisantes sur les pirates, leur moralité et leurs mauvaises manières, était, elle, beaucoup trop intéressée (et rougissait lorsqu'on la taquinait sur le sujet). Il en avait donc conclu qu'il fallait creuser de ce côté.

En conséquence, le barman avait rejoint Harlock lorsque les réfugiés d'Areese avaient débarqué. Depuis le poste de contrôle en mezzanine, le capitaine pirate observait le groupe rassembler ses bagages dans le hangar principal.  
Le barman se cala avec difficulté entre un écran de surveillance et un fauteuil.

– Tu ne vas pas leur dire au revoir ? glissa-t-il innocemment.  
– Pour quoi faire ? répondit Harlock distraitement.

Le pirate fixait un point indéfini en contrebas. Ce n'était pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Maya, encore…

– **Un baiser vaut mieux que deux tu n'auras**… philosopha l'Octodian à mi-voix.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, Bob ?

Le barman eut un hochement de tête entendu. Avec Harlock, l'approche directe était la meilleure méthode.

– Tu devrais t'occuper de celle qui s'intéresse à toi plutôt que de ressasser le passé, gamin, affirma-t-il. Toi, ça te remontera le moral, et elle, ça lui fera un bon souvenir.  
– M'appelle pas gamin, répondit Harlock machinalement.

Le capitaine enregistra ensuite la totalité de la phrase – et ses implications – et se retourna brusquement.

– Eh, je ne suis pas comme ça ! se plaignit-il. Pour qui est-ce que tu veux me faire passer ?  
– J'sais pas… Pour quelqu'un d'à peu près sociable ?  
– Tu es au courant de l'opinion qu'elle a de moi ? continua Harlock sur le même ton.

Le barman haussa négligemment les épaules.

– Oh, arrête de te faire prier. Elle te plaît, pas vrai ?

Harlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pouvait nier, bien sûr, mais Bob ponctua sa phrase en croisant une paire de bras et avec un mouvement de sourcils qui signifiait « proteste si tu veux mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ». Et le gamin savait que l'Octodian le connaissait _très_ bien.

– Elle a du caractère, admit finalement le pirate.  
– Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? D'avoir redécollé ?

Harlock répondit « humpf », puis se concentra à nouveau sur les passagers qui achevaient de débarquer. Le barman secoua la tête, amusé. Bon, il avait accompli sa part du travail, c'était à Harlock de se débrouiller, maintenant.

L'Octodian passa encore quelques jours à bord de l'Arcadia. Le vaisseau pirate devait ravitailler avant de repartir et le barman comptait bien profiter du gîte et du couvert jusqu'au bout.  
Il ne s'intéressa pas à la façon dont Harlock occupa son escale – et il ne remarqua (presque) pas les allées et venues nocturnes. Quand il débarqua à son tour, quelques minutes à peine avant le décollage, il constata cependant avec plaisir que le capitaine pirate avait l'air moins morose.

Il suivit des yeux l'envol du vaisseau pirate jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les nuages, puis il regagna son nouveau chez lui. Il avait déniché un local désaffecté en bordure de la principale ville de la planète. Avec un bon coup de balai et un peu de menuiserie, il serait tout à fait acceptable pour accueillir le prochain « Metal Bloody Saloon ».

Lorsqu'il en poussa les portes battantes, il y trouva une bouteille de brandy posée en évidence sur une table bancale. Il connaissait cette bouteille et celui qui avait dû l'apporter ; personne d'autre qu'Harlock n'aurait abandonné une cuvée de printemps d'Andromède hors de prix ici.  
Il y avait un mot, aussi. Calligraphié d'une écriture droite et fine qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. _Offre-lui un verre de ma part quand elle passera chez toi.  
_Un pirate insensible, mon œil ! songea le barman.

Il sourit.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, gamin.


End file.
